Crônicas do Colegial Capítulo 03
by Hentai Kitty
Summary: Numa escola c/ profs e alunos perfeitos, gatos, gostosos de morrer, as relações mais diferentes e picantes podem acontecer. Hentai hetero, se houver mais caps tb terá yaoi e, se eu conseguir, yuri. Já avisando q podem ir de melosos a pesados e SÃO EXPLICITOS. Terceiro cap - MiloXMinu!


_Nhaim, voltei c/ meu terceiro capítulo das pervices de saint seiya! Bão, esse vai ser hetero, peço desculpas às fãs de yaoi e principalmente de Milo e Camus. Eu jah li um monte deles, mas num consigo escrever eles juntos! kkkkk Bom, p/ mim o Milo é mais ou menos assim q nem nesse cap. espero q vcs gostem. Pode ser q ele naum tenha saído tão pervo como algumas fãs imaginam, mas eu peço desculpas pela minha falta de capacidadeeeee! xD_

_Bjitus e bom cap._

**CRÔNICAS DO COLEGIAL - CAPÍTULO 03 - MILO E MIN**U

Havia sido um dia cheio. Estudos e mais estudos, coisas que ela não entendia. O que poderia fazer? Em uma das matérias tinha quem lhe ajudasse, mas nas outras... Tinha vergonha de perguntar aos professores. Até porque sempre se saíra bem em todas as provas, mas ultimamente não conseguia pensar direito. Devia ser ele, com certeza... Não sabia o que via nele, era o garoto legal da escola, de quem todos gostavam, todos o achavam engraçado, divertido, alegre, companheiro, protetor, blábláblá. Mas por que ela tinha que gostar dele mais como amigo? Está certo que ele era uma graça com ela, um amor, sim, sempre conversavam. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Com ela ele era diferente. Ele protegia a todos os seus amigos, mas a ela ele protegia de um jeito diferente. Ele não ficava apenas indignado quando tentavam fazer algo injusto ou incorreto com ela, como era com os outros amigos, ele ficava irado. Sabia que não tinha chances. Sempre preparara o lanche dele, ele adorava, e era a única coisa que ela tinha que sua concorrente não tinha, saber cozinhar. Afinal sua concorrente sempre teria quem cozinhasse para ela. Mas ela sabia que era só como amigo que ele a adorava, no máximo como uma irmã. Mas mesmo que sentisse isso não poderia parar de tentar. Era como se, enquanto ele não dissesse ou lhe mostrasse na cara, com todas as letras expostas, ela não pudesse acreditar, como se ela não conseguisse tirar aquela maldita esperança de dentro de seu peito. Ela sentia que era inútil, mas não conseguia deixar que fossem só amigos.

Quase todos os alunos já haviam saído da escola, ela estava esperando sua carona. Aliás, não só a carona. Ela morava com o tio, que era um dos professores. Viu que ela estava indo para os fundos da escola. O que estaria indo fazer por lá no final da aula? Ficou curiosa, não sabia porque, e a seguiu em silêncio. Lá atrás, perto das árvores, ela o encontrou. Mas por que estariam ali? Será que...

- Seiya! – ela disse com sua voz aguda e mandona – Eu sabia que estava aqui! O que está fazendo?

- Ah... Oi, Saori! – ele riu como uma criança – To deixando o estojo da Pandora aqui, amanhã ela vai achar. Vou deixar um bilhete.

- Ai, mas você não muda mesmo, né? Vai arrumar encrenca com isso ainda! Qual é, você é criança para ficar troçando com os outros?

- Saori, ela e insultou na hora do intervalo, te empurrou! Eu só to devolvendo o trote, oras. Não tem nada de mais.

- Não tem nada de mais... – remendou – Você é tonto mesmo! Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer que não preciso da sua proteção, nem das suas vingancinhas enfantis?

- Ah, de nada, senhorita riquinha rodeada de guarda costas! Eu vou deixar ela voltar a roubar seu lanche como costumava fazer no primário, o que acha?

- Não me importo! Só quero que pare de bancar meu guarda costas!

- Eu ajudo todo mundo!

- Mas não quero que ME ajude!

- Sei... Até parece que não gosta.

- Claro que não! Do que diabos está falando?

- Que você só tá fingindo que não gosta que eu troce com essa grandalhona por você! Que ta fingindo que não gosta que eu esteja sempre olhando feio pro trio funesto do Rada, Minos e Aiacos, e que finge que não gosta que eu meta a mão na cara deles quando eles falam coisas pervertidas de você!

- Ah, vai te catar, Seiya! Você não é meu irmão.

- Ainda bem... – ele fez cara de tédio.

- Ainda bem porque? Acha que eu seria tão ruim assim de irmã? Que você não ia me suportar?

- Nossa... Você é tão irritante que até você se acha insuportável. – ele riu.

- O que disse, seu moleque?

Mas Seiya a puxou com tudo pelos braços e apoiando a mão em sua nuca a aproximou até colar seus com os dele, arrancando-lhe um beijo profundo. A menina mantinha os olhos arregalados de susto. Quando ele se afastou, ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele, estava muito vermelha.

- Tonta... Eu nunca que ia querer ser seu irmão, se não eu ia acabar tendo complexo por me apaixonar pela minha própria irmã.

A outra menina se virou rapidamente e correu para longe. Sabia que seu tio a estaria esperando, por isso secou o quanto pôde as lágrimas. Ele já a esperava no portão.

- Poxa, Minu! Achei que você tinha sido sequestrada! Onde foi que se meteu?

- Desculpe, tio Milo... Tinha esquecido de pegar meu estojo.

Chegaram em casa, os dois cozinharam juntos, como sempre, Milo só ajudando, pois não era um cozinheiro muito bom.

- Então, como estão indo os estudos?

- Bem... Normal.

- Tem certeza? Os professores me dissera que suas notas caíram bastante nas últimas provas.

- Foi só um descuido. Vou melhorar, prometo.

Milo riu, e passou a mão pelos cabelos da menina.

- Escuta, Minu. Eu sei que deve ser chato ser sobrinha de um dos professores, ainda mais quando sou eu que te crio. Todo mundo me conta como você vai indo e você deve sentir como se devesse dar satisfações o tempo todo para um professor e pai ao mesmo tempo.

- É mais ou menos isso...

- Desculpe. Não quero que me dê satisfação, só quero ajudar. Se estiver com dificuldades, é só dizer. Nenhum dos professores vai negar ajuda. A não ser o Mask, mas esse eu não quero que chegue muito perto de você mesmo.

Ela ficou quieta. Milo não sabia bem o que dizer, se sentia um tanto mal com aquilo. Ele não era pai dela, não se sentia numa autoridade tão elevada de falar em certas coisas. Ao mesmo tempo era como se fosse, afinal os pais da menina haviam morrido muito cedo numa viagem, ele e ela moravam juntos desde que ela era bebê, com sua mãe, mas a senhora ficou doente e morreu quando ele tinha vinte anos e ela dez. O pai dele havia morrido quando ainda era criança. Ele era o único da família, e teve de terminar de criá-la como se fosse sua filha. Era uma criança linda, alegre e meiga... Mas agora estava crescendo, estava se tornando uma jovem linda e atraente, e seu coraçãozinho começava a sentir os arroubos da juventude. Ele sabia por quem, e assim como ela sabia que não tinha chances, que ele acabaria se interessando pela menina mimada. Os dois se mereciam, afinal, nenhum deles era lá muito maduro. E ele não gostava da ideia de sua sobrinha com aquele bobalhão. Ele era muito mais jovem que o irmão, tanto que a diferença de idade entre ele e a sobrinha nem era tanta assim.

Ele suspirou, estava entrando em crise, era o que achava. Eles foram criados como irmãos desde que tinha dez anos, ele a criava como filha há cinco anos, eles tinham laços de sangue, mas ainda assim não eram irmãos, nem pai e filha. Muitos primos se casavam entre si, mas eles também não eram primos. Ainda assim pela diferença de idade era como se fossem. E ela era tão bonita e merecia tão mais que aquele paspalho do Seiya. Tinha vontade de enfiar a mão na cara daquele moleque, tanto pelo fato de ter atraído o amor de sua sobrinha, como pelo fato de tê-la magoado. Afinal, sabia que estava magoada por causa dele, por saber que ele não a corresponderia, sabia que suas notas baixas deviam ser por causa disso. Ele ficou um tempo parado, com o garfo que batia as gemas na mão, olhando para a parede como se fosse esmurrá-la.

- Que foi, tio Milo? – perguntou a menina, e num sobressalto ele despertou.

- Minu. – disse de repente – Por que não para de se preocupar com aquele imbecil?

Minu ficou sem palavras. Por que ele estava falando naquilo? Como ele sabia?

- Como é que você sabe que...?

-Ora, vamos, não sou tão mais velho que você. Percebo muito bem o que está acontecendo, e se não fosse professor já teria enfiado a mão na cara daquele moleque!

- Mas tio Milo, ele não é mau... Só...

- Só está te fazendo sofrer. Só um idiota como ele não percebe uma menina apaixonada e continua alimentando o sentimento dela enquanto está interessado em outra. É por isso que está tão triste, não é? Eu não aguento te ver assim, Minu!

- Eu... – ela começou a chorar – Desculpe... Eu sei que ele é um bobo imaturo, mas sei lá! Eu fiquei pensando que podia ter uma chance... Eu não sei porque! E hoje eu vi ele discutindo com a Saori e no fim eles se beijaram, e... Eu...

Milo abraçou a sobrinha. Não sabia muito o que dizer, queria que ela não se interessasse naquele imbecil, mas agora só podia abraçá-la.

- O que eu faço, tio? O que eu faço? Não justo! Todos por quem me apaixono eu não posso ter!

- Oh, minha pequenina... – ele puxou o rosto dela para cima e secou suas lágrimas – A vida é difícil, eu sei, mas temos que ser fortes. Vamos. Você supera. Eu estou aqui com você. Somos só você e eu, minha lindinha.

Ela fungou, e ele repetiu, acariciando seu rosto.

- Só você e eu. Eu posso fazer você esquecer esse palerma.

- Como...?

- Te mostrando o quanto você pode ter algo que ele nunca seria capaz de te dar.

O tio acariciou seus cabelos presos em chiquinhas, eram macios e perfumados de xampu, e beijou sua testa, depois deu outro beijo sobre seu olho, outro na bochecha. Secou suas lágrimas, a menina o olhava um tanto confusa.

- O que está fazendo, tio Milo?

- Aquele pivete não é um homem de verdade, Minu, não serve para você. Ele é só um moleque imaturo. Você não merece um moleque, merece um homem.

- Mas... Tio... O que vai fazer...?

- Shhh...

Ele beijou sua boca, mas ela não abriu os lábios, estava assustada, deu um passo para trás, com o rosto em chamas, encontrando a pia.

- Tio Milo... Isso não é certo...

- Por que? – perguntou ele chegando mais perto e acariciando seu pescoço – Não sou seu irmão, nem seu pai, nem sou tão mais velho que você.

- Mas... É meu tio... Temos o mesmo sangue... – ela suspirava profundamente – Isso ta errado, não podemos...

Ele beijou seu pescoço, enquanto a menina cerrava fortemente os punhos e os olhos. Segurou sua cintura e falou ao pé do seu ouvido num sussurro.

- Mas eu sou o único que pode te amar tanto, pequenina.

- Não... Não podemos...

Mas ele tomou de novo seus lábios, e suas mãos desceram para os quadris da menina, massageando suas nádegas. Minu sentiu um calafrio terrível que subiu por sua espinha, seu corpo todo estava derretendo de tanto calor. Ela não conseguiu manter os lábios fechados desta vez, e a língua quente de Milo penetrou em sua boca salivante e se enroscou na sua própria língua. Ele apertou suas cochas e lambeu sua orelha, fazendo o sangue da menina ferver e correr ao contrário.

- Tio Milo... Tio Milo... Isso é errado... Não podemos... Por favor...

Ele continuava beijando seu pescoço avidamente.

- Por que não, Minu? Ah, eu te quero tanto... Tanto minha pequenina. Você está tão quente e trêmula, eu sinto que você também quer... Vamos... Se disser que não quer eu paro, Minu... Mas só se disser que não quer com todas as letras.

Ele lambeu seu pescoço e toda a espinha de Minu se arrepiou como se fosse descolar do corpo.

- Eu... Eu... – tentava ela – Por favor... Tio Milo... Não está certo...

Ela usava aquele vestidinho estilo jardineira quando estava em casa, e ele quase levava Milo a loucura. Puxou o suspensório para baixo e abriu os botões da camisa, descobrindo seus seios médios e rosados.

- Oh, não... Tio Milo, não...

- Você não disse que não quer...

Ele a ergueu nos braços e a colocou sentada sobre a pia. Beijou seu mamilo, sugando e lambendo. Minu gemia sem saber se era de medo, vergonha ou prazer. A saliva de seu tio escorria pelo seio e ela sentia algo ainda mais molhado em outra região. Milo passou as mãos pelas pernas, erguendo a saia do vestido até tocar seu quadril, passou os dedos por baixo da calcinha branca, depois acariciou por cima das cochas, colocando a mão entre as duas para afastá-las.

- Oh, tio... Tio está quente...

Ele sorriu, ainda chupando seu mamilo, e afastou as pernas, colocando a mão dentro da calcinha, até encontrar a reentrância de seus grandes lábios, entre as quais se escondia o clitóris.

- AH! – gemeu ela.

Ele acariciou em movimentos de vai e volta, a menina ficando quase louca e ele também. Voltou a beijar sua boca com uma sede insaciável, ainda apertando e girando seu clitóris enquanto ela gemia e se contorcia. Ele tirou a mão de lá e puxou a calcinha, ela se assustou ainda mais, fechando as pernas, mas ele as forçou para se abrirem novamente, trazendo-a com os quadris para mais perto da beirada, ajoelhou-se no chão e enfiou a cara entre suas pernas.

- Tio Milo o que vai... Aaaaahhhh! Tio... Espere... Tio Milo!

Ele chupava e lambia, agora, seu clitóris, seus lábios maiores e menores, e ela sentia um líquido escorrer de dentro de si naquele lugar, molhando toda sua saia.

- Ah, Minu, que delícia... Você está tão encharcada aqui. Sua bocetinha está tremendo de prazer, lindinha...

- Oh, por favor, pare... Isso não é certo... Não é certo... – mas ele chupou novamente – Aaaaaah! Por favor!

- Não é certo... Mas você quer... Quer tanto quanto eu, ou já teria dito que não quer. Eu te quero tanto, ah que vontade eu tenho de você, Minu.

Ele chupou mais, a garota se contorcia e se contraia inteira, o homem acariciava o próprio membro, tirando-o da calça e abaixando esta. Ele se levantou e tirou a calça.

- Não... O que vai fazer tio Milo? Não pode!

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o sofá da sala, onde a deitou.

- Eu não vou te machucar, Minu. Você vai ver. Vai gostar.

- Tio... Estou com medo...

- Não... Eu estou aqui com você. Somos só você e eu, lembra. Eu não vou deixar que se machuque.

- Mas... Nós somos... Do mesmo...

- Shhh... Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Eu te quero demais, e eu sei que você também quer. Está morrendo de vontade. Eu te protejo, lindinha. Não foi sempre assim? Eu já deixei de te proteger alguma vez?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e ele sorriu.

- Então... Deixe o seu tio te mostrar um homem de verdade que te ama de verdade. Se não posso te dar o que quer, me deixa te dar meu melhor.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho de Minu, uma lágrima de adeus aos velhos sentimentos que, ela sentia, morriam naquele momento, e de alegria por um novo que estava nascendo. Ela estendeu os braços para Milo. Ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Minha menina! – disse ele deitando sobre a garota enquanto beijava seus lábios, agora receptivos – Minha menina linda!

Ele colocou o pênis na entrada da garota e devagar penetrou em sua vagina. Ela o abraçou com força e gemeu, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer por entre as pernas.

- Aiiii... – ela quase chorou.

- Já vai passar... Já vai passar, meu anjo. Eu te amo meu anjinho...

As pernas dela relaxaram, e ele penetrou mais fundo, até o final, com seu pênis grande e grosso queimando de desejo.

- Ai, tão quente... Tão quente...

- Ah, que bocetinha gostosa você tem, Minu. Meu pau está quase explodindo.

- Faça, tio Milo. Enfia tudo dentro de mim. – ela finalmente pediu.

Ele não poderia ficar mais feliz. A menina dissera tudo aquilo que ele mais queria escutar naquele momento. Ele enfiava cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, ouvindo os gemidos deliciosos dela e cada vez que chamava seu nome ele quase explodia de felicidade. Ele a ergueu sentada sobre si, e ele sentado a levantava e baixava sobre seu membro. Ela gemia ainda mais alto de prazer. Então ele a tirou de cima de si. Ela estranhou, estava ofegante quando protestou.

- Espere... O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa errada?

Ele se deitou de lado no sofá, sem dizer nada, apenas a colocou de costas para si e puxou o quadril dela para perto do seu, erguendo uma de suas pernas, e penetrou novamente na menina.

- Aaaaaahhhh! – ela quase gritou – Que está fazendo?

- Estou fazendo amor com minha pequenina. – respondeu ele.

- Isso é bom demais! Eu vou... Eu vou explodir!

Ele enfiou com ainda mais força, e agora ela só não gritava por que a mão do rapaz tampava sua boca, enquanto a outra apertava levemente seus seios e mamilos.

- Eu sabia que você queria... Sabia... Vamos, goza no meu pau, lindinha.

Ela gemia e se contorcia, Milo parou de acariciar seus seios para masturbar seu clitóris, e ela quase explodiu de tanto se contorcer. Ela gozou como jamais imaginara que uma garota poderia gozar, perdendo a voz mesmo que estivesse com a boca tampada por sua mão, e gozou mais de uma vez. Ele não aguentava mais ver sua pequenina se contorcendo de prazer daquele jeito, aquilo o deixava doido de tesão e ele enfiava dentro dela cada vez com mais e mais força, sentindo seu corpo todo gelar num arrepio para depois ferver novamente, até que o jorro de sêmen saiu tão forte que transbordou pelas pernas da menina se juntando com o sangue de sua primeira vez.

Ele saiu de dentro dela, se largando no sofá sem forças para mover mais nenhum de seus músculos, e ela ofegava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona de cem quilômetros sem nunca ter treinado. Com muito esforço ela se virou de frente para ele, sorrindo docemente.

- Ah, que delícia ver esse sorriso, lindinha...

- Tio Milo, isso foi maravilhoso.

- Ainda acha que aquele pivete seria homem assim?

- Não... Meu tio Milo é um homem de verdade.

- Que te ama de verdade. – ele deu um sorriso malicioso, pegando seu clitóris com os dedos, e ela deu um gritinho – E agora... De quem é essa bocetinha?

- Sua... É sua, tio Milo. – ela gemeu.

Ele a soltou e puxou de leve suas chiquinhas para beijá-la.

- E esse anjinho, de quem é?

- Só seu. – ela respondeu novamente antes de beijá-lo.

- E este pau aqui é só do meu anjinho, assim como o tio Milo todinho.

Ele a abraçou, acariciando suas nádegas com uma mão e os cabelos com a outra. Beijou sua testa e suspirou. Ela ergueu os olhos para olhar no fundo dos dele.

- Tio Milo, posso te contar um segredo?

- Claro... – ele disse surpreso.

- Eu nunca contei pra ninguém, porque tive medo de me acharem uma anormal, e de que você acabasse sabendo e ficasse bravo comigo. Tinha muito medo de você nunca mais querer olhar pra mim ou ficar perto de mim por isso...

- To ficando assustado. O que foi?

- É que... Na verdade... A primeira pessoa que eu amei não foi o Seiya. Mas como achava que seria errado amar essa pessoa, eu desisti. Era você.

Milo arregalou os olhos. Como nunca percebera? Ele percebia todas as mulheres que se interessavam por ele e todas as pessoas que se interessavam por qualquer um. Ele sabia quem estava apaixonado e por quem mesmo antes da própria pessoa de tanta malícia que tinha e não havia percebido que sua sobrinha, debaixo do próprio teto, estava apaixonada por ele?

- Desculpa, tio Milo. Achei que você nunca fosse aceitar. Você sempre brincou comigo, me protegeu, cuidou dos meus machucados e doenças. Eu era apaixonada por você desde os dez anos, mas achava que era errado, então me forcei a te esquecer. Daí eu fiquei interessada no Seiya. Mas quando você... Começou a me beijar hoje, tudo voltou como uma torrente e foi irresistível. E eu me senti mal por estar fazendo uma coisa tão ruim que é fazer isso com alguém do meu sangue. Mas então você ficou dizendo o quanto me queria e que não tinha nada errado e que ninguém tem nada com isso... Eu... Acabei aceitando porque... Eu sempre te amei, tio Milo...

Ele ficou dois segundos intermináveis olhando no fundo dos olhos brilhantes daquela menina tão delicada, sem entender como tanta bagunça podia acontecer. Então ele a abraçou forte novamente e beijou sua testa.

- Ah, minha lindinha... Meu anjinho... Esqueça os outros. Somos só você e eu. Eu te amo, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, minha lindinha.

Então ela desceu as mãozinhas delicadas até as nádegas dele e as acariciou com força. Um arrepio subiu pelas costas dele, que surpreso, sorriu para ela.

- Então faz isso comigo de novo, tio Milo. Posso chupar você se quiser. Você faz isso outra vez? Por favor?

Ele abriu um sorriso safado e pegou seus seios com as duas mãos.

- Será que uma nova Minu está se mostrando? Quero conhecer. Vem minha lindinha. Vou comer sua bocetinha gostosa a noite toda se quiser.

E eles rolaram nus e sorridentes para o tapete.


End file.
